Pudding
by hOpEuLiKe
Summary: Named the story pudding because that is what I was eating when I wrote it. I'm not good at titles or summaries. Summary: Calvin/Sheba relationship explored. Django and Shultz haven't entered the picture. Idk if they ever will. All the same characters are used. I will try to keep personalities and mannerisms intact. Will delve into C/S relationship past,present & future. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Good Morning All! I wrote this fic because I really loved the movie. All the characters were wonderful. Now being a Leo fan, I just adored the way he portrayed his character. I thought there wasn't enough of him in the movie. So I am writing this fic, which is going to delve deeper into Sheba and his relationship, and of course straying away from the plot We can't have that crazy mess in the movie repeat itself here now can we? (Calvin's Death). I hope you guys enjoy and if you do, please Review, Follow or Fav the story so I know whether to continue updating it. Thanks for reading! :D_

_Narration is bolded. Character thoughts are introduced with the (')._

Chapter 1

**A strong breeze sweeps through the fields releasing little tufts of cotton. Each and every little tuft swept away by this unexpected gust known as freedom rejoices! There is a ceremonial dance held in the sky, bouncing and twirling as freedom carries these little puffs of cotton far away from the clutches of that little shrub, and out of foreign hands that send chills down their fibers. Those little puffs of cotton will not be harvested. It will not be changed. It will always be cotton.**

**Cotton ain't cotton if it isn't put to use. Everything as a purpose and those little bits of cotton drifting in the wind aren't free but lost. When the wind settles an the lost cotton lands, it is alone and out of place.**

**It's a double edged sword. Freedom has that way about it. If I leave where do I do? Is there a place where a nigger won't feel out of place?**

"Jim...you..you th-think she made it?" A young field hand stutters, crouched real low, whispering hot gossip about master's play thing.

".." The old man before him is hesitant to answer. His head turned sideways. One eye on the cotton and the other on a brawny white man and his mascot; a loaded double barrel shotgun. He waits till the overseer march over that hill before whispering: "Nope...she lost."

A WEEK EARLIER

"I know about you...niggers like you. Ya little devil the way you got him wrapped. Sugar coated sweet thing the way you got him twirlin', feeling good, but under all that suga' is a rotten little nigga up to no damn good."

"SHEEBA!" **that unmistakable voice booms from the parlor, followed by a series of mutters about a daft, vain and spoiled girl that travel through the walls, but that don't distract the uppity nigga from his own ramblings. **

"It don't got to be much. A turnt up face, anything you to do make him sour-"

"Stephen what in the world are you doing to my nigger?" **You don't got to hear his voice to now he coming. Calvin got that way about him. He got that strong spirit that make its presence known long before his body enter the room. **

**It's his energy that sends sparks down the back, clinging on to you, drawing you into his world. He like hot tar, once you get stuck, ya stuck for good.**

"Ah it ain't shit Calvin just talking to the girl. You know ya got to keep talkin' to these creatures, keep they mind sti-sti- Calvin what's-

"Stimulated..."

"Yea that's right stimulated. Got to stay sharpening them or they just go dull on ya."

**Sometimes I wonder who talks to him, who keeps him stimulated? Then it hits me. The devil don't need no stimulation.**

"Why Sheba, talkin to Stephen got you looking a little under the weather. **A short pause as he twirls his daddy's tobacco pipe between his fingers.**

**There ain't no rest for the weak and weary. Sheba a testament to that as Calvin grabs her arm twisting it as he yanks her into a standing position. She wobbling and it's obvious this girl can't stand on her own. Calvin brace her using his one arm. He eyes her with a certain curiosity, looking her up and down. He being none too impressed sucks his teeth, while at the same time releasing his grasp, he know she gone fall, and right before she hit the ground he drawls**, "Stephen call Cora. I think my Georgia peach done gone sour."

"Lay her on the floor, poke and prod her, and don't stop till she speak. that's my method cuz there ain't nothing wrong with that girl. Got massa breathin down my back about a healthy nigga.

"Maybe she just tired, don't want to talk."

'Oh that Mary that dumb dumb Mary always saying something stupid.' **Cora thinks to herself. Half her mind set on telling that girl she ain't pretty enough to be so damn stupid. **

"Tired? What she got to be tired for, laying on her back? Shit... I wish someone lay me on my back. Move aside I fix this gal."

**Hot water on her face and back, dribbling and boiling as it roll down her skin. She going to have to work to stay quiet. Cora got another bucket, her legs spread, arms raised up high. Mary in the corner hands over her eyes, peeking through the slits between her fingers. She ain't slick.**

**A threatening stance to tell that stubborn girl there ain't no mercy here.**

**So she lets it drop, right on that ass. A tender spot, and that gets her moving and talking too.**

**A few screams and a jerk got her upright and focused. Eyes all big and doe like.**

"Now you know I on't like this harsh treatment, I don't like giving it and I sure as hell on't like taking it."

**There's a mumbling and a moaning, but no direct response. She can't help but weep about what may happen now that she is forced to see.**

"No,no,no,no, I can't ...he kill me. Oh God...shit! **Barely audible whispers smothered by her rocking back and forth. Clenching those hands real tight, little fist threatening to hit somebody. **

"Are you alright Miss Sheba?" **Little Mary concerned, and rightfully so, because nothing could prepare them for what is to be said. **

"Sheba what gotten into you girl. You scaring me?" **A comforting hand from a childhood friend comes etching toward her. Them fingers spread reaching for her, closing in on her. She backs away don't want nobody touching her, but Cora grabs her face, a soft but firm hold forcing this gal to find her mind. **

"Come on Sheba tell me what's wrong. Why you shaking like you just saw the devil?" **Sheba lean in closer pressing her cool wet forehead to Cora's smooth dry one. **

"Promise you won't tell?" **You can hear the desperation in her voice. **"You can't tell nobody." **Her voice barely above a whisper.**

"Mary imma need you to go get Sheba a nice clean dress to put on. You know where Bess keep the fresh laundry right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, now hurry before Sheba catch a cold."

**Cora wait till Mary out of sight.**

"Come on steady yourself gal and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

**There is a thick and heavy silence present throughout the makeshift slave quarter. A silence so strong that it stings and chokes the women, forcing one to make a move and Cora does.**

"You damn idiot! Look at what you got yourself into! **She got Sheba by the shoulders shaking the life out of her.**"Oh shit you in some deep trouble!" **Cora has a hard time biting her tongue. **

"What good am I? When he find out, he'll toss me aside. Call me a useless nigger. He'll sick Marsha and her bitches on me!"

"There are many things Calvin is capable of, as a matter of fact, I'd agree with ya. I'd say you got damn right Calvin a'feed ya to Marsha and her litter, if you was any other nigger, but you ain't just and nigga, ya his. I tell you right now if it was a toss of between you and Stephen, kill on keep one, he'd send that old cotton head to meet Jesus! Now regarding this thing here it ain't Calvin that should get you so worked up its Miss Lara. You know she a snake. A snake in that boy ear, but I don't think that enough to get him moving."

**Cora gets moving, pacing back and forth, pointer finger tapping against her chin. She start mumbling to herself and quickening her pace. As funny as it look that girl really thinking, churning that brain of hers to cough up some idea to help her friend.**

"Ooh I know, I know what to do, but it ain't easy. It gonna cost you a pretty penny!"

**Sheba staring at dirt can't bring herself to look at Cora. She shakes her head, **"you act like I got pennies."

"Oh now hush! I know you got something. Everyone know Calvin shits gold... and the way you all up in his ass, I know you caught a few coins."

**With a smirk on her face Sheba replies, **"you and the rest of those damn niggas don't know shit. Everybody who AIN'T stupid knows that men like Calvin don't carry cash!"

"You know? I think I've had my share of looking after uppity niggers. I think you should whistle for Stephen. He probably has great advice and can help you lots; y'all both two peas in a pod anyway."

**After Cora says her piece that smirk flies off Sheba's face. She dead serious now, because this ain't no joke. She in trouble and Cora her only life line.**

**As she start walking toward the big house, Sheba start talking. **"You know what happens to women like me, when they masters get bored with them, or find them useless?"

**Cora keeps walking as if Sheba ain't talking. Humming a tune to drown her out.**

"He going to wash his hands of me like I ain't shit. toss me aside, give me to one of his friends. I know Calvin he gon' try to punish me...he will send me to the fields. Everything I have...gone! No more good food, nice clothes, nights out. I'll be stripped of everything! I ain't no field nigger, and I ain't no ordinary house nigger, and I've got more than just my name. I got a place and I ain't just gonna lay down like some damn dog and let them take everything. Nobody going to laugh at me. Not Miss Lara, Calvin, Stephen, you or any of those other niggers. Because that's what y'all want. Ya'll want more than anything to see me fall. To see me in rags looking as lost and stupid as the rest of ya. Well let me tell you Cora, I ain't lost and I ain't stupid!"

**Her voice was low and every word was like venom. No amount of humming could block out those words, because it rang true. Cora knew how Sheba felt. He'll everyone knew Sheba walked around like she ran the place. It must have felt good to be high in them clouds. So good that she rather die than come off that high. Cora almost feels bad, because she can understand, but Cora ain't never been so sympathetic and understanding enough to ignore when she being insulted. and on that note without hesitation, she turn on her heel to face an angry and desperate woman.**

"Now I know you for a long time. We was good always good, since massa's daddy brought you here for Calvin, and I should have known better...all that spoilin' made you rotten. You forgot where you came from and who you is. Only difference between me and you is that I cook and clean to stay alive and you lie on your back! Now you ain't never been cross with me, and I know our ailment got you crazy, but if you think for one minute that you can make me feel a way about myself that ain't how I want to feel, you must have lost what little there is left of your mind!"

**Unlike Cora Sheba ain't ruffled by those words. She just tired. Her head pounding...too much thinking...she was always careful.**

"I always took proper measures." **She turn around. Her back to Cora. Not talking to no one in particular, but Cora is listening. **"He been eyeing this one girl all of a sudden. She don't belong to him, but that never stopped Calvin before."

**Cora swaying back n forth. She don't know what to do. She much rather be up doing her work than fussin' about mess that don't concern her.**

"I was going to say earlier before our talk went sour that you can see Tookie. She know of some herbs that'll flush it out, but as i said earlier it gonna cost you. You may lose some precious trinket, but you get to keep your job. God forbid you end up like me.

**Cora brush her hands against her thighs, as if wiping her hands with the whole thing. She takes her next step toward the big house and Sheba don't stop her.**

"You better get back in that shack and wait for Mary to get back. Before one of these hillbillies see your tities and go crazy on you."

-End

_I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_There ain't much that Calvin doesn't see despite his aloofness. The place seems to just fucking fall apart when he disappear. Legs spread, arms hanging over the chair rest, he's tired of the bull shit. Seem like the niggers fall out of step when Lara in charge. Come home to a house full of crazies who ain't done shit right. It makes him angry, so flustered he can't even relax._ 'Dammit! Where is that bitch when you need her!" _Screaming at the top of his lungs. It's a formidable trait of his. He already forgot where he sent her, who he sent her too. Don't even remember if he even spoke to the nigger. All that matters is that he wants her now, to take the edge off. Make him feel good, like he in charge, and everything running smoothly. So he can face his sister and the rest of them damn niggers with a smile on his face.  
_-  
"This is the fanciest dress I could find, Miss Sheba!"

_It is in fact the most unattractive dress one of her stature could wear. A green maid's dress that's two sizes too big, a collar that ran up the throat and to top it off it is made from the scratchiest material ever put together. One look at this dress and Sheba swears they're out to get her.  
_

"Girl are you dumb? This is a piece of shit. Fancy my ass, you going straight to hell for this Mary."  
"I thought the green would be a nice contrast against your skin." _Her voice is low and submissive. Mary ain't never take chastising well._

"We'll aren't you a dumb and fragile thing? Go get me something else preferably from my closet. You know where my room is right?"

"I think so. Right b-"

"SHEEEEEEEBA!"

"STEPHEN GO BRING ME THAT GIRL!" _Calvin once again practicing his most formidable trait._

_Little Mary gasps, covers her ears and takes off running. The simple girl ain't never take well to her master. She once fainted when made the mistake of speaking directly to her. _

__"Wait..Mary I can't wear this!" _Sheba calls after her, but the girl is already up and over the hill.  
Sheba takes another look at the dress and screams at the top of her lungs. Her and Calvin are very much alike.  
_-  
"If he ain't the dumbest mother fucker I have ever had a pleasure of serving. Gon tell me to go get some damn bitch that he sent away. Five other niggers standing right there and that crazy son of a bitch gon ask me! When I find that damn bitch I'mma beat her ass. Send her straight to hell. Heh...heh the look on Calvin's face when I tell him he gon need a new wet hole."

_Stephen walk real slow. He too old to be going up and down these hills. _"Ah shit!"_ Stephan stumbles and falls straight on his ass. _"Got damn! Son of a bitch!"

_She's running tripping over the dress that's two sizes two large, but she can't slow down, not now not when Calvin calls. As she is making it up over the last hill leading to the big house, she hear_ _some unsettling things._  
"Nigger bitch when I find her. Imma tell Calvin a whole bunch of shit...get that bitch put in the hot box!"  
"Nice to know you think about me Stephan." _She says interrupting the old fart from his idle threats.  
_"Nigga who is you? Come on over here and help my ass up."  
"Now I know you ain't talking to me like that."  
"...Sheba is that you? Oh yea it got to be you cuz you the only nigga that got balls enough to sass me! What the hell you got on? Looking like some cotton picking nigger."  
_Sheba's got half a mind to leave him out here. Hoping he burn up in the Mississippi heat, but she'd never hear the end of it from Calvin. The closer she get the bigger that old nigga's grin get.  
_"Oh shit..oh ...shit you always got a way brighten my day! If Calvin ever enter you into a pony contest I'd bet my life you'd take home the ugliest nigga award!"  
_Sheba ain't fazed by his words, but it motivates her to continue her mission to the big house and let that old shit turn to dust._  
"Oh you just going to leave me huh? That's alright your presence, seeing you like that gave me life. I.. I can climb mountains now walk..walk on water maybe. Go head girl.. Go see Calvin he waiting for you."

_The closer she get to the big house the sicker she feels. She don't want to face Calvin not in this dress and not ever. She dizzy, tired and sick. Sheba rubs at her face, and lightly taps at her hair making sure everything in place.  
_"I'd look a little better if I had time to put some makeup on maybe take a little nap."  
_She enters the house all slow, like she never been there before. Her confidence slowly chipping away. Scared somebody will see her and start rumors... say stupid shit like she ugly and not good enough for Calvin. Maybe even go so far to say that Calvin demoted her, the proof is in that ugly ass dress she wearing._  
"Damn that Mary!" _She curses under her breathe right before opening the door that will lead her straight to Calvin's room.  
_-  
_He's tired. Twirling his pipe between his fingers_, "nothing to do...nothing to do." _He jumps up from his chair determined to do something productive. Something to take his mind off of sex until Sheba get here_. "Damn that girl for making me wait." _He musters rubbing his beard.  
He catches his reflection in the corner of his dresser mirror, "Hmm seems like my beard looks a little unkempt._ "I'll ask Stephen to give it a trim later."

"If you ask me, I say you should cut that shit off. Makes you look old." _Sheba makes an appearance in his doorway slightly surprising Calvin.  
_  
"Now..now Sheba I think it makes me look sophisticated ." _He continues to pet his beard. Not bothering to look at the woman behind him.  
Sheba takes this time to peel of this hellish dress before he can notice. Calvin will catch a case if he see that anywhere near his pony.  
_"I'll cut it off while you sleep that solves everything." She purrs. _Calvin likes it when she sass him, makes horny eager to dominate the out of turn nigger.  
Kicking the dress under the bed, she saunters her way to Calvin.  
_"Bite your tongue gal, last thing I need is my property threaten to take away my charm." _He chuckles. Shea draws her arms around his waist pressing her breast against him.  
_  
"Why you kept me waiting so long?" _Calvin musters between kisses._ "Back up and let me admire your fine ass."

_She hated this about Calvin. He always wanted to look at her. I made her feel uncomfortable like he is looking to pick at her_.

"Hmm.. Sheba you are beautiful, a sight for sore eyes. "_his eyes slowly make their way up and down her body. He looks thoroughly pleased until...  
_"Eat much lately Sheba?" _Calvin's face begins to bunch up. He is none too pleased with Sheba's less that flat stomach._ "You just been helping yourself in the kitchen while I wasn't around weren't you? I can't have a fat pony."  
_On the outside she is calm and collected but on the inside she is burning up! Fear and nausea consume her._ 'My stomach ain't fat. It's just a little pudgy but that's because of the ba-'  
"Sheba what in the hell!" _Calvin shrieks as Sheba throws up all over Calvin's Persian rug.  
_"CORAAAA!"

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I changed what would have been bolded to italicize like some have suggested. I hope it makes reading it much easier. I wrote this chapter very quickly, because I have been meaning to have the second chapter up a week ago, but couldn't get around to it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you do or don't for whatever reason, please do not hesitate to review and tell me how I could improve. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Cora thinks back on her relationship with Sheba, as Calvin once again calls her to aid his girl.

….

"_She used to be the sweetest girl. Sweet like molasses; until he scooped her up and changed her. _

_Now she sour. _

_Maybe it was the things he made her do that drove her to kill herself. To murder that sweet girl and replace her with something cold and dead. _

_I remember he'd leave her sore and limping back to her quarter; she never slept in his bed. He wouldn't have it. He'd call for her, send me or the ole' goat to fetch her. Once inside I'd hear her beg not to do that one thing, anything but that one thing.__  
She was always scared at first, hesitant because she was so sweet and young. It started off with a whimper and a cry so strong that I've contemplated pulling her from underneath him, but then came that soft moan barely above a whisper. And it got louder and louder begging him to keep at it, because it felt soo good. _

_She so ashamed. Sad that he could make her feel so good. Angry he got that power over her. There ain't one part of her he hasn't seen or dominated._

_They at it for hours. I listened at the door, but I ain't ashamed about what I did. Listening to his grunts and moans reminds me that he just a man. No different than the ones he bought and sold._

_When she came out, I'd watch her limp back to her quarters. Her tear drops stained the floor, a little trail of sadness followed behind her. I watched them dry up in that wood only to be replaced by fresh ones tomorrow._

_Dirty sheets...we could never wash them fast enough, every morning new sheets to kill the memory._

_One night he didn't call for her. Instead he went to her bed. _

_In the slave quarter it housed us three: Ma, her and myself. His presence didn't scare me. I expected him to do this. To break her even further._

_He stepped over Mama Adele, and was as quiet as a mouse. His aim was not to wake the old slave, not yet. He called out to the girl beneath him. _"Sheba.."

_She stirred in her sleep.__  
I lay silent; watched his movements in the darkness. I couldn't take my eyes off him, as he shed his clothes. _

_Mama Adele to his left snoring softly.__  
He's down to just his trousers. Leaning over the girl, he pressed a knee between her legs. He grabs her hand rubbing it slowly. _

_Her hands were always so soft._

_My eyes grow in the dark. I tried desperately to see. I steal a glance at Ma who shifts in her cot. Before I turned my head I heard her speak in a shrilled voice.  
_"Calvin!"

_He grunts in response as he used her hand to rub himself. She wriggled beneath him. Her head moved frantically about. She tried to be quiet, but she couldn't calm down.__  
_"Stop! Please not here. Let's go outside. Please st...stop. Calvin!"

_I rise from my cot. I wanted her to know I was awake and watching. She screamed when she saw me move. It was drove her mad to know I saw her this way. Calvin had her pressed against him. He's laughed...chuckled into her shoulder, as he pulled up her dress.__  
_

_Mama is up now too. Her hand searched for the lantern and a match to light. _

"What's going on! Sheba? Cora? Who's there?"  
_Sheba's cried out, begged Calvin not to do this one thing. He's didn't listen. Too concerned about what he wanted.._

_A spark of fire and the picture became clear. Calvin forcing himself inside her. Her holding back a scream while burying her face in shame. _

_Mama screamed, but kept her distance. There was a look of horror on Sheba's face as he pounded into her, forced her to accept him. _"Get off Calvin! Stop!"_ She beat at him, anything to distract him; to make him stop. _

_Mama and I just watched. Mama couldn't stop the tears from falling. There is nothing she could have done to save this girl. _

_I wanted to laugh. She deserved it after all. She had it easy. No one ever beat her. She never worked. All she did was lay on her back._

_I stared at her, narrowed my eyes so I could really focus on that face of hers; watching it contort as Calvin's thrust became more powerful. _

_I waited for those screams to turn to moans of pleasure. Wondered how long she could hold out._

_That field boy doesn't want her now. He can hear them fucking; the wood is thin. But just in case he didn't' know. I'd tell him. Ma will talk to, and everyone will know she just a wet hole. She not like us at all. _

_She bucked her hips against his in a rhythmic motion. She couldn't help it. Her body spoke for her, responded to his, while giving her what she needed._

_Her eyes closed. I was waiting for the moans to start. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off them. Neither could ma, as she balled up her fists. Ma really liked that girl, thought she was the sweetest thing. _

_I smiled when the little moans escaped from barely parted lips. I watched as her hands frantically searched for something to hold on to. _

_I watched as lanterns in neighboring quarters lit up, all awakened by the sounds of them fucking. _

_Ma ran out. _

_I sat there and watched._

_I just wanted everyone to know she is a dirty whore. __  
…._

"Cora I thought I told you to fix this gal! Look at my rug! God Damn It!"

Okay so this was not even a chapter. It was a sub-chapter. I just thought it important to delve into the relationship between Cora and Sheba a little. I wanted there to be this kind of love hate relationship, where Cora doesn't care for Sheba because of her lack of "slave duties" and her attitude. I think I will flesh it out a little better in late chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet. I should update again this weekend. As always tell me what you guys think, and what areas I can improve on.


End file.
